Intermediates of bioreductive alkylating quinones and nitroarenes are known to bind covalently to DNA after reduction of the corresponding parent compound under hypoxia. Such a behavior has been found to be valuable in the treatment of solid tumors. Better tumor/normal cell selectivity ratio should be achieved if these quinones and nitroaromatics could be reduced through ultrasound-induced cavitation since ultrasound irradiation can be directed to the selected tissue. Thus, one of the general aims of this AREA application is to determine if alkylating quinones and nitroaromatics are reduced by one or more electrons through the sonolyses of these quinones and nitroarenes. A second major aim is to determine if DNA is alkylated during ultrasound irradiation of solutions containing DNA and these bioreductive compounds. Covalent binding to DNA will be detected at UPR-Medical Sciences campus, which will open collaboration between faculty of UPRH and UPR-Medical Sciences Campus. Undergraduate students will participate in this project, thus improving their qualifications to pursue biomedical research careers.